Stevie's First (And Worst) Date
by misscakerella
Summary: The title is pretty self explanatory.


**Just thinking what would be the worst date ever, and this image appears in my mind. Sorry if it sucks. Leave a review, and please be gentle on me.**

(Stevie)

Someone help me. I am freaking out right now! All that is running through my mind is "HELP ME!" Okay, that's not exactly what I'm feeling. I'm nervous, that's for sure. I'm not exactly certain what I am feeling. Let me explain why I'm all freaked out.

_A few hours ago (I can't remember)..._

_It's lunch, and I'm chewing down my spaghetti like a pig. So I eat messy. Sue me. Anyways, I was sitting down with Gravity 5, and Justin Cole came up to me._

_"Hey Stevie. I was wondering. Would you like to go out with me tonight?" Justin Cole asks me. I just stare at him with my mouth full of spaghetti._

_"I... Um..." I stutter. Luckily, Kacey comes in to rescue me._

_"Stevie would love to go on a date with you." Kacey says to him. I try not to scream at her through my spaghetti filled mouth._

_"Cool. See you tonight. How about the Bistro across the school?" he suggests._

_"She would love that." Kacey says. After that, he leaves._

_"OMG! You have a date with THE Justin Cole. Eep!" Kacey fangirls. I swallow my spaghetti, and finally get my voice back._

_"I have a date with Justin Cole? Kacey! You know I hate bistros! They criticize me for how I act and all that chiz." I say and slump down in my seat._

_"So? You have a date with Justin Cole! If you keep this up, Gravity 5 will have a connection to the populars!" Kacey explains. Just thinking about going on a date with Justin Cole made me nervous._

_"What if he doesn't like me? What if the date fails?" I say._

_"Then you will have something to laugh about when you are old and wrinkly." she says._

_"Fine. I'll go, but I'm not going to like it." I say. Okay, maybe I am. Let's just hope._

Back to the present...

I've never freaked out over someone, and here I am totally fangirling over Justin Cole. Today I was going on a date with him. I never thought I would see the day coming. I didn't dress up for the date, but I didn't care. There wasn't really a dress policy for the date, and I'm Stevie Baskara. You know what happens next. I'm wearing a pair of old skinny jeans and a maroon shirt. I go to the bistro and see Justin waiting for me at a table.

"Hey Justin." I say as I sit down at the table. For some reason, he was dressed all fancy. It made me want to laugh, but I didn't.

"Hey Stevie. Why aren't you dressed up?" he asked me. I try not to roll my eyes. It was VERY hard, but I succeed.

"I didn't have anything to wear." I say sheepishly. He rolls his eyes. This was going to be a long date.

"So how are you doing?" he asks me out of no where.

"Uh... Good. I guess." I say. We order our food, and we just talk.

"So why did you exactly ask me out on a date?" I ask him.

"Well, you're hot and smart." he says. I try my best not to slap him.

"Okay?" I say. Well, this was awkward.

(Zander)

I felt like dying inside. If you are wondering where I am, yes, I am at the bistro spying on Stevie and _him. _I'm not proud of falling in love with my best friend, but many people experience this. It's painful.

Justin tries to touch Stevie's hand, and she smiles. It was like a stab to the chest just watching that.

"Whatcha doing?" I hear a voice say.

"AHHH!" I scream. Fortunately, I hide before Stevie and Justin see me.

"Relax man. It's only your bud Kevin and the rest of Gravity 5." Kevin says calming me down.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask them.

"What? We can't spend time with our friend Zander?" Nelson says. I give them a look.

"Okay. Kacey dragged us here to make sure the date turns out great. She wants to make sure that Stevie and Justin are happy with each other." Kevin says. That killed me.

"I just want what's best for Gravity 5. Come on. He's the most popular guy at school! If he dates Stevie, maybe even make her his girlfriend, Gravity 5 will get noticed!" Kacey says. Maybe Stevie didn't like Justin.

Justin tells her a joke, and she laughs. Okay. Maybe she did.

(Stevie)

Remember this is for Gravity 5. This is for Gravity 5. Don't throw up Stevie. It's not worth it.

"Okay. What did the whale say to the killer whale?" Justin asks me. That was the worst joke I've ever heard. I've heard them all. My brother wants to be a comedian when he grows up.

"See you on the other tide." I say.

"See you on the other tide!" Justin hollers and laughs his face off. I laugh just to be polite. Out of the corner of my eye, I think I see Zander and the rest of Gravity 5.

"What the?" I say in confusion. I just chomp down on my dinner while Justin attempts to make a conversation. To tell you, this was the worst date ever. Despite the fact that Justin is rich and handsome, he critisized how I dressed and he keeps telling me these stupid jokes. I see someone just like Zander, and someone just like Kevin. I think I'm going crazy.

"I have to go to the little ladies room." I say. He just nods, and I go. I wasn't really going to the restroom. I was going to see what was up.

(Zander)

I can't believe she likes that jerk.

"Um... Guys? I think Stevie spotted us." Kacey says. Uh oh. She was right. Whenever Stevie caught us spying on her or sometching she doesn't like, it didn't end up so pretty. She was headed towards us.

"RUN!" Nelson says, and we try to run away. I wished Stevie was wearing high heels. It wouldn't stop her, but it would've bought us more time.

"AHHH!" Stevie yells and attacks us all.

"Not the face!" Kevin says putting his hands over his face.

"Kacey? Kevin? Nelson? Zander? What are you guys doing here?" Stevie asks us. Nelson and Kevin point to Kacey, and I guess I point to myself.

"Kacey wanted to make sure the date went well." Nelson says. Stevie face palms herself.

"Really? Well, she wasn't doing a very good job." Stevie says.

"What do you mean? It looked like you were having a great time." I say bitterly.

"Really? For the last half hour, Justin was telling me stupid jokes, and he asked me about why I didn't dress up." Stevie said. That sounded... nice.

"So I guess you aren't interested in him." Kacey says.

"You think?" Stevie says. I guess this was the perfect time to tell her. I kneel down in front of her and speak my heart out. It was cliché, but I didn't care.

"Stevie, I know that you may not feel the same way, but I like you." I say. She gasps. I wasn't really sure if that was a good thing.

"Asking me out for a date while I'm on date? You've got some nerve Robbins." she says and smirks. Oh great. She was going to reject me.

"You are lucky this date with Justin Cole sucks." she says.

"Is that a yes?" I ask her.

"Do I have to dress up?" she asks me.

"Nope." I answer.

"Are you going to tell me stupid jokes?" she asks.

"Nada." I reply.

"Is the date going to be fancy?" she asks me.

"If you think pizza at home is fancy, then very." I say.

"Okay then. Just one second." she says, and goes back over to her table. She talks to Justin, but I didn't see what happened after that.

(Stevie)

"Hey Stevie! What do you use to fix a broken tuba?" Justin asks me. I mentally face palm myself.

"A tuba glue." I reply.

"A tuba glue!" he says and laughs. I think I even hear a snort in that one. What do girls see in him?

"Please don't make me do this." I say and reach into my jacket pocket.

"Feisty. Maybe later, we could hang out at my place and cuddle a little bit." Justin says to me. The thought almost made me throw up. He smirks.

"You asked for it." I say, and take out my duct tape. I attack him, and well- you know what happens next. Thank you Kevin.


End file.
